


what's wrong with taking?

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, NHL All-Star Game, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: PK gets an unexpected proposition.





	what's wrong with taking?

Just because the all star game threw everyone together didn’t mean PK really expected everyone to actually talk. For example, he didn’t expect Claude Giroux to sidle up to him at the end of the skills challenges, and say, somewhat awkwardly, “I hear you said nice things about me. Uh, thanks, I guess.”

PK wanted to roll his eyes. How vague could he be? And, like, it was the all star game. Everyone was giving out compliments like they were mediocre mints at a wedding. It wasn’t special, and everyone knew he was a great passer. Still. It seemed like Giroux actually wanted to say something else, and it was fun talking to guys he didn’t usually see.

“Of course, man, that’s what it’s all about this weekend, right?” PK beamed. Giroux rolled his eyes a little.

“Just because everyone spends all weekend saying how great your style is doesn’t mean that happens to all of us, you know.” He seemed a little grumpy now, but PK thought that was kind of just Giroux’s default.

“I mean, yeah, not everyone is as fashionable as I am, but I don’t really know what you’re getting at,” PK said, maybe a little grumpy himself. As much as he liked playing to the crowd, it was still tiring after a while.

Giroux looked a little sheepish. “Sorry, I, uh- you said I was handsome and complimented my hair on broadcast tv, I was a little overwhelmed.”

Oh. Right. That had been a thing he’d said, hadn’t it? Now this whole conversation made a little more sense. PK didn’t remember exactly what he’d been talking about, which was maybe a point in favor of the whole ‘shutting up about other dudes’ looks while talking to media’, but at the same time, he wasn’t wrong. Now that Giroux had a real haircut and beard, he was a good looking guy. “Oh! Well, gotta tell it like it is. Was there… a reason you brought it up?”

“My mom raised me to accept compliments,” he muttered, then shook his head. “Yeah, um… Obviously, if this isn’t up your alley, just forget I said anything. But… if you’re ever bored in Philly, feel free to stop in and see Ryanne and I for a night.” He had his hands stuck in his pockets and wasn’t quite looking at PK.

PK couldn’t resist. “Do you two do that a lot?” He knew there were plenty of unconventional relationships in the NHL, but that didn’t make it any less fun finding out what they were. Pricey said he was just a gossip. Whatever.

Giroux nodded, looking a little looser now that PK hadn’t said anything too terrible. “I mean, not all the time, but yeah. We both have fun with it,” Giroux hadn’t seemed to notice the little smile that had crept on to his face, and if PK was being honest, it was kind of cute.

He clapped Giroux on the shoulder. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted something with PK calling claude handsome, but i also love ryanne. plus, relationships bringing in a third is My Jam.


End file.
